My Secret
by Bulecelup
Summary: Bukan hanya Misaki saja yang memiliki rahasia, Yukimura juga mempunyai rahasia! Rahasia Yukimura memiliki kaitan erat dengan Kanou-kun, sebenarnya apakah rahasia Yukimura? Kanou/Yukimura.


**Title: **My Secret.

**Pair: **Soutaro Kanou/Shouichirou Yukimura.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendships.

**Summary: **Bukan hanya Misaki saja yang memiliki rahasia, Yukimura juga mempunyai rahasia! Rahasia Yukimura memiliki kaitan erat dengan Kanou-kun, sebenarnya apakah rahasia Yukimura? Kanou/Yukimura.

**© Kaichou wa Maid-sama! **Belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Shouichirou Yukimura mendesah pelan dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Pemuda berwajah cantik yang memiliki tubuh mungil seperti perempuan itu berjalan mengarungi pertokoan kecil, tinggal melewati tempat ini, ia akan segera sampai ke daerah perumahannya.

Sang wakil ketua OSIS SMA Seika terlihat lesu. Dia memiliki banyak beban pikiran. Namun beban pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan OSIS maupun soal sekolahnya.

Melainkan soal…

Pandangan Yukimura teralih saat melewati café es krim kecil bernama 'Brielle', melihat orang-orang sedang mengobrol dan menikmati hidangan yang ada disana.

Hari minggu kemarin dia mendatangi café itu, bersama dengan Kanou-kun. Ya, Yukimura jadi sering bersama dengan Kanou, anak kelas 1 yang sempat membuat masalah karena kemampuan hipnotisnya.

Tapi setelah diburu dan diberi pengertian (baca: diancam dan sedikit di tempeleng) oleh Misaki, Kanou jadi jinak dan mau membuka hatinya kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Khususnya kepada para perempuan yang sempat dia takuti.

Kanou entah mengapa jadi sering mengekor dibelakang Yukimura, dan Yukimura sendiri merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Kanou disisinya. Mereka juga tidak jarang pergi bersama sepulang sekolah, kadang main ketempatnya Kanou atau Yukimura… mereka juga sering pergi jalan di hari libur.

Yukimura merasakan mukanya memanas. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari café itu dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan Kanou-kun… akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering memikirkan anak laki-laki ganteng yang memakai kacamata itu, mengingat-ingat waktu menyenangkan yang mereka lalui bersama.

Yukimura jadi berfikir, kalau dia mulai merasa suka dengan Kanou-kun.

Soalnya dia kerap kali merasa gugup apabila berada dengan Kanou-kun sekarang. Ditambah pula dengan jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat, dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

Apa ini? Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Yukimura berusaha mati-matian untuk menghiraukan perasaan baru yang dia rasakan kepada Kanou-kun. tapi semakin dia mencoba untuk menghiraukan dan membantahnya, perasaan itu semakin berkecamuk didalam hatinya…

"Eh…? Kamu…"

Yukimura menengok kebelakang, melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang memakai pakaian ala pink Lolita berdiri pas dibelakangnya.

"Ah!" Yukimura terperanjat, dia mengingat gadis itu. Gadis aneh yang memaksanya dan Kanou untuk membantunya membuat Promotion Video. "Kamu kan… anak perempuan yang waktu itu, er… kalau tidak salah namamu… Aoi-chan?" lanjutnya.

Aoi Hyoudou mendengus puas. Dia menyibak rambut panjangnya kebelakang pundak. Kita semua tahu kalau dia bukanlah seorang 'perempuan' beneran, bukan? sebenarnya dia adalah keponakan Satsuki -_Boss-nya Misaki_- yang sebenarnya adalah seorang cowok yang doyan crossdressing.

"Tumben kamu terlihat sendirian, biasanya sama si kacamata yang tinggi itu…" Aoi melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap Yukimura yang masih mengenakan seragam Seika dari bawah hingga atas. "Pacarmu sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, huh?"

Omongan Aoi soal Kanou adalah pacarnya membuat Yukimura langsung jadi panas. "P-Pacar! Ka-Kanou-kun bukan pacarku!" omongan Yukimura terdengar seperti bantahan.

"Oh… dia bukan pacarmu toh? Habisnya kalian selalu terlihat berdua, dan selalu tampak mesra pula…" Kata Aoi. Mengambil posisi di sebelah Yukimura, ikut berjalan disampingnya. Orang-orang disekitar melihat kearah mereka, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan handphone kamera untuk memfoto mereka. Soalnya mereka kelihatan imut sekali!

Ketika berjalan bersama Yukimura, Aoi menyadari kalau pemuda imut itu berwajah murung. "Hey. Apakah ada masalah yang menganggumu?" Tanya si anak SMP.

"Apakah terlihat dengan jelas?" Yukimura malah bertanya balik kepadanya. "Er…aku memang punya sedikit masalah sih…" dia sedikit bimbang mau memberitahu Aoi atau tidak.

Aoi mengedipkan matanya dengan lagak imut, "Beritahu saja aku! Aoicchan akan membantu untuk mengatasi masalahmu kok, jangan khawatir!" sifat moe-nya keluar.

Yukimura menghela nafas panjang…

"Se-Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung soal Kanou-kun… aku… akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh jika berada didekatnya, aku merasa gugup sekaligus malu!" Yukimura sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang panas saat membicarakan hal itu.

Aoi mengangkat alis matanya. "Perasaan aneh macam apa?"

"Ya… ya perasaan aneh! Seperti aku ingin selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya, menghiburnya kalau dia sedih, dan membuatnya tersenyum…" lanjut Yukimura.

Aoi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Yukimura yang kebablasan beberapa langkah darinya juga ikut berhenti. Dia melihat Aoi memberinya senyum simpul.

"Kamu jatuh cinta padanya."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Yukimura teranga mendengar ucapan Aoi. Mukanya kembali memerah, dia terlihat seperti akan meledak.

"Apa! Ti-tidak! itu bukan cinta… aku memang menyukai Kanou-kun, tapi… ah, aku tidak…." Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Jangan membantahnya," Aoi menyuruhnya diam dengan sekali tepukan tangan. Yukimura menutup mulutnya. "Semua orang yang melihat kalian berdua pasti juga bisa melihat kalau kalian memang memiliki ketertarikan, seperti saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya."

Penjelasan Aoi membuat Yukimura menelan ludah, apakah yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar? Kalau Yukimura sebenarnya menyukai Kanou-kun lebih dari seorang teman?

"Tapi aku rasa Kanou-kun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," kata Yukimura sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Dia itu pendiam, tidak terlalu banyak memperlihatkan perasaannya…dan kadang dia cuek dengan sekitarnya…" dia menatap sedih kebawah kakinya.

Aoi jadi merasa gak enak melihat Yukimura sedih. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ide brilian menghampiri kepalanya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya memperhatikan dirimu!" sahut Aoi, semangatnya mengebu-gebu.

Belum sempat Yukimura bertanya soal ide apa yang Aoi miliki, si anak moe bermata biru itu langsung menarik lengannya dan membawanya lari ke toko baju perempuan yang terletak di ujung jalan…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ting tong.

Kanou mengangkat kepalanya dari shonen manga yang sedang ia baca di ruang makan. Dia baru selesai makan malam, dan ingin menghabiskan malam ini menyelesaikan membaca komik yang sempat tertunda.

"Ma, bel pintunya berbunyi." Ucap Kanou, melihat ibunya keluar dari balik pintu, habis mencuci piring.

Ibunya Kanou yang memiliki rambut panjang dan berkacamata seperti putera tunggalnya, memiringkan kepala. "Oh iya? Kira-kira siapa ya yang datang jam segini…"

Wanita separuh baya itu pergi untuk membuka pintu. Kanou kembali membaca shonen manga miliknya.

Pintu depan terbuka, ibunya Kanou yang mau mengucapkan salam terhentak saat melihat siapakah yang berdiri diatas keset depan rumahnya.

"E-e-eh anu… se-selamat sore!"

Yukimura berdiri disana. Tapi dia sudah tidak memakai seragam Seika lagi. Pakaian yang dia kenakan berubah menjadi dress Lolita berwarna biru muda, yang penuh dengan renda-renda manis dan rok mengembang. Tak lupa dipermanis dengan headdress model pita yang berwarna sama, kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih, dan sepatu mary-jane berwarna biru tua.

Kepala Aoi nongol dari balik semak-semak yang tertanam di halaman depan rumah Yukimura, mengancungkan jempolnya kepada Yukimura yang sedikit melirik kearahnya. Menyuruhnya untuk tampil imut dan lucu.

"Ada yang bisa…dibantu?" Ibunya Kanou senyam-senyum, aura moe dan bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitarnya. Sepertinya dia memiliki sisi lemah kepada segala hal yang berbau moe, seperti Satsuki…

"K-Kanou-kun ada dirumah?" Yukimura berusaha untuk membuat suaranya serendah mungkin. Argh, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa dia harus menyetujui ide Aoi untuk tampil seperti ini dan pergi menemui Kanou?

"Oh! Kamu mencari Kanou? Ayo, ayo, silahkan masuk!"

Si Ibu mempersilahkan Yukimura masuk. Yukimura membungkuk sedikit saat melewatinya, dia melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kakinya sakit dan menaruhnya secara rapih di rak sepatu. Dia menunggu di depan pintu sementara sang nyonya pemilik memanggil Kanou.

"Kanou-kun! Ada seorang gadis datang mencarimu!" sahutnya.

Yukimura merunduk, ibunya Kanou bahkan juga menganggapnya seorang perempuan kalau memakai dress lucu. Apakah wajahnya memang terlihat 'cantik' untuk ukuran laki-laki?

Langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong rumah. Sosok Kanou muncul dari balik pintu.

"Siapa? sepertinya aku tida….."

Kanou melotot pas engeh kalau 'gadis' yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya adalah Yukimura senpai yang mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Pemuda berkacamata itu shock setengah mati, dan wajahnya menjadi merah total.

"Yu-Yukimura senpai!" teriak Kanou, menunjuk kepada Yukimura yang membuang muka kearah lain. Dia malu sekali tampil kehadapan Kanou dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Ibunya Kanou mendadak berbicara, mengisi keheningan yang sempat terjadi. "Apakah kalian satu sekolah?" senyuman ramah plus aura moe terlukis diwajahnya.

Kanou mengeram kesal. Dia mengengam pergelangan tangan Yukimura, kemudian membawanya naik keatas tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong atas.

Suara pintu terbuka terus dibanting tutup terdengar dari atas. Ibu Kanou berkedip beberapa kali dengan wajah bingung, sebelum dia pergi berlalu ke dapur lagi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Senpai. Mengapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?"

Kanou langsung menginterogasi Yukimura setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup. Yukimura berada di hadapannya, mata lentik nan cantik milik cowok itu tertuju kepada bawah kakinya.

"A-aku…sebenarnya…" Yukimura menelan ludah. Apakah dia harus memberitahunya sekarang? Disaat Kanou akhirnya memberikan perhatian kepadanya…

Yukimura menetapkan hati. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!

Disaat Yukimura mau membuka mulutnya. Kanou malah mendekap tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat, wajah Kanou terbenam diantara headdress yang Yukimura kenakan. Yukimura jadi kaget.

"Ka-Kanou-kun!" sahut Yukimura, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kanou akan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Yukimura-senpai…" Suara nafas Kanou terdengar berat sekali. "Ta-tapi aku tidak dapat menahan diriku, kamu terlihat imut sekali…"

Yukimura berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali… apa yang baru saja Kanou katakan padanya?

"Aku menyukaimu, senpai. Ralat, sangat menyukaimu… aku ingin memberitahumu soal ini sudah lama, tapi aku melihat kalau kau tidak berperasaan sama denganku… terus tib-tiba saja kamu datang kerumahku mengenakan pakaian ini! Jujur, itu membuatku merasa…." Ujar Kanou, mendesakan kepalanya disamping kepala Yukimura, dia bisa mencium wangi cinnamon dari baju yang senpai tercintanya kenakan.

"Se-seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu!" sahut Yukimura, mendorong sedikit tubuh Kanou agar dia bisa menatap mukanya. "Aku sengaja datang kemari mengenakan pakaian yang Aoicchan pilihkan agar kau memperhatikanku! Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga sangat menyukaimu!" sembur Yukimura.

Tak mampu menahan gejolak rasa bahagianya, Kanou tertawa lepas. Yukimura ikut menyusulnya. Dia hampir merosot di dekapan Kanou kalau saja Kanou tidak memeluknya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua kemudian sama-sama berhenti tertawa secara bersamaan. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menghantamkan bibir satu sama lain.

Yukimura mendesah ketika Kanou mendominasinya, dia begitu tidak berdaya di tangan kouhai-nya sendiri. Kanou menyelipkan sedikit tawa diantara ciuman, dia tidak begitu pandai dalam soal berciuman. Mengingat kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Kanou dan Yukimura mengurusi urusan mereka, sementara di halaman bawah…

Plak! Aoi menepuk nyamuk yang sedang menghisap darah di tangannya. Dia masih berada di balik semak-semak, menunggu Yukimura yang dari tadi nggak keluar-keluar.

"Aduuuuh, itu anak kenapa lama amat sih… aku udah di kerubungin nyamuk begini, laper pula… meyebalkan!"

Aoi mengumpat habis-habisan. Yukimura benar-benar lupa dengannya. Soalnya dia keasyikan berciuman dengan Kanou-kun yang ia sukai.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background:… gak ada. Sebenarnya saya lagi nonton OVJ pas ngetik ini. 8D)

**MATTGASM: **…Fic Maid-sama pertama saya, langsung slash Kanou/Yukimura 8D. dan sepertinya rada AU, betul? Ah, mereka itu selalu… ya, SELALU kelihatan bersama! Di opening theme, di animenya, di manga… apakah Fujiwara-sensei memang sengaja menyelipkan unsur slash? Tak ada yang tahu~ thanks for reading, live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_My Secret_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Mizuno Saaya_ untuk opening theme dari _Kaichou wa Maid-sama! _


End file.
